


the wolf kneels

by jswoon2



Series: the wolf watches 'verse [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Verse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: Alphas don’t typically like to share their omegas, but Robb has never considered himself the typical kind of alpha before. He only wants the best for his dear omega bastard brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is ~15 and Robb and Willas, who is mentioned, are placed at the same age (~22). Follows the canon storyline that otherwise Ned is South and Cat is elsewhere. Also, usually in this series, the wolf refers to Robb, but this time it is in reference to Jon. This also does not follow the usual 'wolf' verse.
> 
> If there any glaring mistakes, please let me know! Only proofread, not beta'd. Also my 'e' key is being sensitive lately so if any e's are missing, also let me know in the comments. All comments are appreciated!

Alphas don’t typically like to share their omegas, but Robb has never considered himself the typical kind of alpha before. He only wants the best for his dear omega bastard brother. Jon deserves the best and only the best. Which means, when Robb is away doing his duty, it would be such a shame if Jon was left alone. Jon is an omega and omegas have needs, even if he’s too stubborn or prideful to admit it.

 

Against Luwin’s wishes, Robb invites the Tyrells to Winterfell as a show of good faith. Robb knows that much of what he can’t provide Jon, Willas Tyrell can. The man is an alpha but a cripple. He’s been marked unwanted and not even the future promise of seat in Highgarden can entice any high lord or lady to promise their child’s hand to a man who may not be able to produce an heir. Robb would prefer not to listen to those rumors. Jon will bear offspring belonging to the Starks either way. Oftentimes an alpha will take multiple omegas, but rare is it for an alpha to share.

 

To a man like Willas Tyrell, beggars can’t be choosers. He’ll take what Robb has to offer him.

 

And Willas doesn’t seem to have any objections. Robb watches Willas with careful eyes during their first meeting. He notices the small twitch of his fingers, inching out toward Jon across the table. He sees how the man’s nostrils flare when Jon’s scent spikes in the room. Jon always smell delicious. So happy now that Catelyn is no longer here looking down at him. The omega always has an underlying touch of arousal to his scent, whether it’s lingering on his skin or clothes. Willas manages to resist temptation of drawing Jon deep to him. He takes Jon’s hand and kisses across his knuckles and nothing more even as his eyes scan the length of the boy’s body.

 

Robb invites Willas to his bedroom later that week, sure that he has Willas right where he wants him. He’s let the man court his little brother long enough. Jon has had his fun but he knows who he truly belongs to. With his first heat coming up since presenting, it’s finally time that Robb can claim what’s his. He knows what that will mean for Winterfell. He knows that if he really gave Jon the mating bite that everything will change. Willas will come to realize that Jon is not to be given away entirely. Willas will be able to publicly do what Robb has wanted to do for all these years and only the three of them will know that full truth.

 

He prepares Jon himself. He has a serving girl prepare a hot bath and has Jon sit inside. Rough, Robb scrubs off all the dirt and grime that accumulated on the precious white skin until it’s nearly pink. Jon makes a small noise of complaint until he’s silenced with Robb’s leather belt being placed between his teeth.

 

“So beautiful,” Robb says, dragging the sponge down his brother’s chest. He brushes his fingers through Jon’s unruly hair and smiles. “You’re so sensitive. It’s a lovely feature.”

 

The omega groans. His nipples are hard and there’s no doubt that his cock is too. Jon would be sure that his hole would be wet as well if he wasn’t in the bath. But he sits still in the tub until Robb tells him to come out. He’s dried off with a fluffy towel, one that must have been expensive to make, and waits anxiously in front of the foot of the bed as Robb inspects him.

 

“You see, Father won’t approve of our mating, which is such a shame, and I’m sure that most of Winterfell won’t either even if I’m to be the next Lord of Winterfell. They just don’t understand what we have. So you’ll be good for Willas, love. You’ll let him claim you and knot you, and I’ll marry you away but just remember you’ll still be mine. Carry his children if that’s what it takes for people to believe the ruse. Just remember, I’m doing this to protect my title, my family’s honor, and most importantly, you.” Robb explains as he stalks around his brother. He stops when he arrives face to face with Jon, raising his hand to stroke the boy’s cheek. Jon drools around his gag. 

 

“So beautiful, baby brother. You’ll look even better on my knot. I’ll have my scent all over you so Willas will have no doubt on what his role is.” Robb grins. Jon is trying to be so good for him but his fingers are twitching at his sides. His omega is such a tactile person, he knows that the boy is dying to touch him but he’s waiting for permission. “You’re such a good boy. Get on the bed, hands and knees. Arch your back like I taught you.”

 

Obediently, Jon does as he’s told. His frame is big, big for an omega boy his age. Luwin thought Jon would be a beta but Robb knew otherwise. From a young age he was able to smell how sweet his brother was. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Jon would present as an omega. He knew that Jon was meant to be his and now he is. He listens so well and does what he’s told. Willas is one lucky man, even if it is for show.

 

The bed dips as Robb climbs on it. The front of Robb’s shirt is damp from leaning over the tub to wash Jon so he takes that off first in a slow show of things. Usually he’d make Jon watch just to see the omega go crazy but he’s not in the mood to test things. Jon can hear it, the rustling of clothes. More drool drips out from the corners of his makeshift gag. He bucks his hips back, aching to feel Robb’s touch but the alpha only moves away.

 

Taking his cock out from his breeches, Robb strokes his length slow. His omega spreads his legs and exposes his hole, rocking back and forth on his hands and knees. “Just like that, show me how much you want my knot.” Robb holds his cock in his hand, sliding the tip along Jon’s wet opening. He lets Jon rock back onto the tip before pulling away once more. “Only a greedy slut would want a knot without prep first but you probably like the pain.”

 

Jon is wet as Robb slides inside the omega’s tight hole. Wet from play and waiting. He groans low underneath the gag, head bowing to the mattress. Robb places his hand on the center of his brother’s back and starts to roll his hips. Jon’s breath stutters. They know they don’t have much time until Willas arrives so they can’t afford to do things slow. 

 

Once Robb feels Jon has adjusted well, he pulls his hips back until just the tip is inside the warm velvet heat before thrusting back inside. Jon grabs at the sheets, whimpering beneath the gag. Robb usually likes to make Jon beg, only Jon can’t. He tries, conveys it through the way he moves his body, practically fucks himself on his brother’s cock. Robb ignores the subtle pleas to go faster. He goes slow and deep, unrushed despite the situation.

 

The clock ticks on the wall. It’s nearly noon. Robb hooks his chin over his brother’s shoulder, panting as they rub together. “Your betrothed will be here soon,” Robb reminds him. “And when he comes inside he’ll see you full of another alpha’s cum so sated he’ll be questioning whether or not he can really please you because when he makes you cum, you’ll be screaming my name still.”

 

Reaching underneath his brother’s chest, Robb presses his hand flat on top of Jon’s heart. He listens to it beat rapidly before pulling his brother upright. Robb sits back on his heels, let’s Jon ride him properly.

  
“Like how that sounds, love? Having two alphas to quench your insatiable thirst?” Carefully, Robb guides Jon by the hip, helping him ride Robb’s cock correctly. He closes his eyes, listens to Jon’s little noises and the wet squelch. “I told you and Father both, I’d take care of you. I’ll always take care of my brother.”


End file.
